


Seaweed Brain Hates Ice (Percy x Annabeth)

by TheBringerOfLove



Series: Camp Half-Blood During Winter [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, M/M, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:21:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22634239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBringerOfLove/pseuds/TheBringerOfLove
Summary: When Percy's prank on Annabeth goes wrong, how will they react?
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Hazel Levesque/Frank Zhang, Jason Grace/Piper McLean, Katie Gardner/Travis Stoll, Nico di Angelo & Will Solace
Series: Camp Half-Blood During Winter [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1628224
Kudos: 15





	Seaweed Brain Hates Ice (Percy x Annabeth)

"Can you explain again why we are camping out in my cabin and why it's like negative five million degrees out there?" Percy whined. 

"I told you, it's because Dionysus thinks we need to experience winter, so he allowed winter to come this year," Annabeth replied, a bit ticked off that Percy was constantly asking her the same question again and again. She was trying to read a book she had got from Chiron, and Percy had kept on bothering her. 

"Can I have a kiss?"

"No."

"Why?"

"I swear, Percy, I will throw you out there and I will lock the door!"

Percy immediately shut up and pouted. Annabeth smirked at Percy's indignant expression and continued reading her book. She finished the book and looked over to Percy on his bed. He had nodded off and was snoring lightly as he cuddled his pillow. He was unendingly cute at that moment and Annabeth smiled. She thought he was so dopey but so cute. So finally, she relented and went into Percy's arms. It felt extremely warm and safe. She kissed his cute little nose as she too nodded off. She was awakened by the feeling of floating until she realized that she was being picked up by Percy. She was drowsy and just submitted, but when she felt the sting of the cold air, she snapped awake. 

"Hey! Put me down!" 

"Revenge for not kissing me"

"I'll kiss you a million times! Please let me down!"

"Nope!"

She could hear the smirk on Percy's face and she started to punch Percy's back. She desperately tried to get down, but he had a good grip on her. Then, she realized where they were going. She started to scream and beg for Percy to stop, but he simply just smiled and carried on walking. Then, he brought her to his shoulder and met her begging eyes. But he simply threw her into the freezing lake. Or, at least he tried. Of course, Percy had forgotten that ice existed, and so Annabeth just landed on her bottom and skidded around the iced lake. Percy made a surprised look and his mouth made an 'o' shape. He started to run but he slipped on ice and fell onto the iced lake. But this time, the ice cracked and he fell into the lake. Percy disappeared for a few seconds and Annabeth was snickering at Percy's misfortune. Then he crashed out of the water and landed a few hundred meters away. She still snickered but when he didn't move for a while, she started to get nervous. She ran over to Percy, who was shivering and was blue. 

"Oh no, no, no, no! Percy! Percy!"

He didn't respond, and he just groaned in pain. She picked him up and ran across the lake. But she knew something was wrong, as the ice was cracking. She reached the end, thanking the gods, but she stepped on a crack. Both of them fell into the lake and Annabeth whispered, "I'm so sorry, Percy."

After what felt like an eternity, she was blinded by a bright light. "Is this Elysium?" 

"No silly! You're in the infirmary," a very familiar voice said. 

"Who are you?"

"Nico's boyfriend!" 

"Oh"

"Hey! I told you not to say that! You are such a - mmph," Nico said, being cut off by Will hugging him. 

But Annabeth quickly snapped up. She just remembered that Percy was way worse than she was. She looked over and saw that Nico was being snuggled by Will. She smiled, knowing how much WIll loved Nico. She was the first person that Will had talked to before coming out and telling Nico that he loved him. She loved how cute they were together and how much Will loved Nico and how embarrassed Nico was whenever Will showed his affection. It was cute, but right now, Percy was the only one on her mind. She cleared her throat and Will snapped out of it and went over to Annabeth's bed. Nico was snuggled to Will's shoulder. 

"Where's Percy?"

"He was a bit, worse than you, and well, he might not make it."

"No...no...he can't! No! Please!" Annabeth burst into tears and hit her head into her hands. She was regretting not kissing him. She was destroyed, knowing that if she had just kissed him, he would have never been in this horrible state. 

"Annabeth, it will be okay! I didn't mean that - he will make it!"

"No, he won't! Stop lying to me!" 

Will knew he had to do something. So he took Annabeth and brought her to Percy's room, where another son of Apollo was feeding him some ambrosia. Percy had a scar right under his eye and he was breathing shallow. She ran over to Percy and wrapped her arms around him. "I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry, Percy!" she whispered into his ear. She snuggled into his neck and cried. Then, she felt her waist being surrounded by strong, warm arms. 

"What did you do? I'm fine, Annabeth, I think!"

"You aren't, you idiot! You could have died! What do you think I have done if you were gone! I'd have killed myself! Don't ever do that again!"

"I promise I never will."

"I love you, Seaweed Brain."

"I love you more, Wise Girl."

And they hugged and nodded off, getting watched by Nico and Will, who soon were kissing as well. It may have been a horrible day, but Percy and Annabeth seemingly didn't mind, instead, they were occupied in snuggling and cuddling in their sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Guys! Please R&R and suggest new couples for the next chapters for the series! Any requests will be accepted!


End file.
